Percy Jackson
by soccerlover91
Summary: Jason, Piper, and Leo have been wondering about the missing camper Percy Jackson and they decide to ask his close friends.
1. Chapter 1

Paste your document here

**Percy Jackson**

Jason was exhausted both physically and mentally. He still didn't remember all about his life as a Roman demigod and what he did remember were bits and pieces. He was also tired of being compared to Percy Jackson. It was either, Percy did it this way of Percy was better at this and even worse I wish Percy were here. Jason was trying his best. Besides the comparing to Jason no one mentioned the son of the sea god, it was probably the fact that Percy Jackson's girlfriend Annabeth Chase would flinch every time his name was said. Jason wanted to know more about the person he was always compared to and so did Leo and Piper.

One day the hunters visited camp. Jason was excited about spending time with his sister. During lunch Jason decided to ask the question he had wanted to ask all day.

"Thalia, did you know Percy Jackson?" Thalia looked at him understanding that he had thought about the person in question a lot.

"Yes, he is like a brother to me." She stated carefully avoiding the word was.

"Could you tell me what he did to get everybody's respect? Even the Stoll brothers respect him!" proclaimed Jason

"You probably won't stop asking questions until someone tells you. I will just tell you some of his accomplishments nothing more nothing less. Percy defeated a fury, the minatour two times, Medusa, a hydra, the Nemeon lion, the titan Hyperon, and Kronos." Thalia took a deep breath then stood up and joined the hunters in their arm wrestling match. Jason just sat there with an awestruck look on his face.

...


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys sorry for the late posting I got really busy with school. For a while I didn't think that I was going to post anymore, but because of all of your reviews and favorites and follows I decided that I should post another chapter. Thank you all for your reviews and I will try my best with this chapter. From the proud Author, Ally

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson Rick Riordan does

Percy Jackson Chapter Two

In the Aphrodite Cabin with Piper

Piper was tired of all of her sisters talking about the great, loyal, and brave Percy Jackson. It seemed like everybody in Camp knew him with how they talked about him. Although Percy's girlfriend Annabeth wouldn't let anyone talk about him. The Aphrodite Campers, who usually chattered about Annabeth and Percy's relationship that they nicknamed Percabeth wouldn't even talk about who Percy really was. Piper didn't want to know just about his relationship, but who he was and why he was so respected among the whole camp. The one person whom Piper knew that might answer her questions if she pressured him enough was Grover Underwood Lord of the Wild and also Percy Jacksons best friend.

The problem for Piper was that she had no idea where to find Grover. Piper asked people all over there place asking where she could find Grover, but nobody knew. The only person that gave her any idea as to find Grover was surprisingly Clarisse whom Piper thought had hated Percy, but all that she said to Piper's please was,

"I guess you need to know about Prissy and I am not someone that should tell you. You should find Grover in the woods either with his girlfriend or helping some wood spirits." Piper gratefully thanked her and headed out towards the woods. She passed by trees, trees, and more bushes. After what seemed like forever she finally came upon a clearing that she could hear voices coming from.

"I know Juniper, but I'm worried about him. I mean he is Percy you know how much trouble he can get into and he's in even more trouble since he can't remember anything." Said a male voice in an urgent tone and then a girls voice answered him soothingly,

"Grover it's going to be fine, Annabeth and the others are going to the Roman camp and are going to get him, plus just as you say that he is Percy than he also has the same amount of weird luck that he has always had. Now you have to go you have some work to do" With a hesitation, Grover started walking away heading exactly toward where I was. I finally drew up my courage and called out his name,

"Grover, Grover, wait I have to talk to you!" I revealed myself to him by stepping out from behind the tree. Grover jumped as if he didn't know that I was there though most satyrs can feel emotions from humans around them and he should have felt my emotions around him.

"Wh, why are you here?" he asked with his voice trembling from the shock.

"Look Grover," I said getting straight to business," I just want to ask you to tell me why people respect Percy like they do." Grover gave a big sigh of relief and relaxed his whole body. He then sat down leaning against the tree that I had hid behind and motioned for me to join him. I quickly joined him shocked that he was doing it without a fight and excited to hear what he had to say. He then took a deep breath then said,

"Percy is really hard to describe. His fatal flaw is loyalty, which means that he will give anything to save his friends and family. He is also very humble he didn't want leadership, it was thrust upon him and he is really good at it. He led 40 demigods and 13 hunters into battle in the Second Titan War. He is also able to make sacrifices he gave up immortality so that all of the demigod children of the minor gods got cabins and that demigods had to be claimed at the age of 13. That is why everybody respects him. He does stuff that people want to do, but are too afraid to do. That doesn't mean that he is without fear it just means that he doesn't let it rule his life." After a while of sitting there Grover got up and left to leave Piper in her thoughts.

So guys if you have any ideas for the next chapter to help me go faster please do review! And if any of you have a Wattpad and like 1D please check out a story that I co own called Forbidden Love by nialler_is_my_prince From the proud Author, Ally.


End file.
